Rune of Darkness
Acquired by the Braham-possessed Grid when he killed Tallos, who was the agent of the First Yatan Servant Amoract, by a handful of Magic Missiles and Fireballs. Information The Rune of Darkness belongs to the hundreds of runes in the world, where each account could only hold one of this bound items. They have functions with infinite possibilities and potential. Depending on which powers are absorbed, only the own imagination limits the possibilities. Able to absorb even the power of Great Demons, the Rune of Darkness is one of the highest-level runes. Therefore, the rune is difficult to obtain using normal means, but it is a guarantee of being one of the strongest players later on. The people who secured runes and accumulated more power in the runes would determine who would get ahead. Through the influence of the Red Phoenix's 9th Heart and Duke of Fire the rune has been updated to the Rune of Gluttony that can even absorb the power of a god.Chapters 308, 373, 640, 1169 For utilizing the power of a non-weakened great demon, that has a duration of 2 minutes, one will lose 35% of health and fallen in the 'weak' state, which can be prevented when Blackening is applied. Chapters 640, 961 | compare Description of Darkness Bound Item It is permanently preserved in your inventory. Trading, dropping, or destroying it is impossible. -Usage Effect: Demonic power state will rise in exchange for its use. * Normal attacks and skill attacks will deal an addition 20% dark damage. Unique Lasting Effect: When dealing with named demonkin and demons, you can absorb unique attributes. Tiramet= PowerChapter 373 Type: Passive If your health drops below 10%, health will be restored to 30% in an instant. Cooldown Time: 12 hours. |-|Latina= PowerChapter 499 The 'Can you Become the King of the Dead?' skill is generated. |-|Cray= PowerChapter 721 Type: Passive Cooldown Time: 5 minutes. Absorb 100% of the damage done to the target. Once the blood volume exceeds the maximum health, a red tail will be summoned with a duration that is proportional to the amount of health exceeded. You can have up to two red tails and can’t control them. |-|Yetima= PowerChapter 945 Type: Passive The Direct Descendant's Sword will be activated when a greatsword is equipped. The sword will fall like a lightning bolt, and the vibration of the atmosphere will physically press the target. Cooldown Time: Unknown. |-|Ruson= PowerChapters 924, 926, 945 Type: Active Your olfactory senses will be enhanced for gaining the ability to smell blood, which is limited to ‘wounded targets’. When blood is smelled, you will enter the ‘hunger’ state and the speed of movement will increase. |-|Astaroth= Great Demon Astaroth's PowerChapter 808 If you are a demonkin or have demonic energy, you can create the 'Storm Demonic Energy Field.' |-|Fenrir= PowerChapter 1147 | As 'Fenrir's Strength', but mention as 'Fenrir's Power' in chapter 1162. Type: Passive Show the undefeated spirit of struggle. If you are fighting an opponent who has a higher level than you for more than a minute, the damage and defense reduction effects caused by the level difference will be ignored. ★Special★ Belial= Great Demon Belial's PowerChapter 640 The queen of darkness who terrorizes the world. The queen of flame burns the world. The queen of lies ruins the world. - Power of Fire= -When activating the power of fire- Activate the Fire Queen, Queen's Flames of Hell and Flames of Hell Path skills. - Power of Illusion= -When activating the power of illusion-Chapters 933, 961 | illusion instead of deception Activate the Queen of Mocking and Violation and Queen's Distortion skills. * Another magic will be activated if your intelligence exceeds 4,000. }} |-|Berith= Great Demon Berith's PowerChapter 1058 The ultimate falsehood distorts reality. The ultimate alchemy manipulates all things. - Ultimate Alchemy= -When activating the ultimate alchemy- Activate the Automatic Transformation and Ultimate Transformation skills. }} System Message Activation Tiramet= health has dropped below 10%. Tiramet's Power belonging to the Rune of Darkness if activated. of your health has been restored. |-|Belial= ("Open the Rune of Darkness, Belial's Power.”)Chapter 640 power of the Great Demon Belial sealed in the Rune of Darkness has been released! is impossible for humans to digest all three of Belial's powers. - Half-Demon State= are in a half-demon state. Your body has endured the pressure of immense power. However, it is still impossible for a human to digest all three of Belial's powers at the same time.Chapters 933, 961 }} ... a human, you can use only one of Belial's three powers: darkness, fire, or illusion.Chapters 933, 961 | illusion instead of deception - Power of Illusion= (“Belial’s Power. Queen of Mocking and Violation.”)Chapter 1003 have chosen the power of illusion! passive skill ‘[[Queen of Mocking and Violation]’ will be maintained for 2 minutes, and Queen's Distortion is now activated. Another magic will be activated if your intelligence exceeds 4,000.] intelligence is low. It is difficult to control Queen's Distortion. }} Notes * At the first mention the rune is called 'Dark Rune'.Chapter 308 In the fight Grid versus Piaro, the Rune is called 'Darkness Rune' when it comes to the future orientation of Piaro as a farmer or swordsman.Chapter 323 * The word activate in the context of the rune means to enable a skill, but also to use an active skill in any other way. In either case, these are two different possibilities of using the word "activate", make something available and execute something. * The descriptions of Yetima's Power, Ruson's Power, partly Belial's Power and Berith's ultimate falsehood are still missing. As a result of the upgrade to the Rune of Gluttony, it will now only be possible to determine it via the new rune. But it cannot be reliably carried over. * Belial's power of deception occurred only once during the presentation of Belial's power. Later it is called power of illusion.Chapters 640 vs. 933, 961 | illusion instead of deception Belial's Power of Darkness has still not been revealed what effect it has and will not be determinable with the rune update. The author will not have left it completely unused for no reason. Related Topics *Tiramet *Latina *Cray *Yetima *Ruson *Fenrir *Belial *Asteroth *Berith Category:Items Category:Runes Category:Bound Items